toastmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Meeting Summary 060904
General Meeting held on the 4th September 2006 It never ceases to amaze me that the meetings that seem to be doomed to fail from the outset are often those that turn out the best. With our intrepid Vice-President: Education (and Contest Chairman), Martin falling ill at the last minute and a number of the competetion roles not yet filled, things seemed bleak indeed. But it turned out to be one of the most enjoyable meetings I have attended in a long time, and I’m sure everyone there will agree with me. Our President, Graham, stood in as Contest Chair and set the tone with his off-the-cuff comments that had us laughing in our seats. Zibu graced us with her presence and brilliant Toast to Spring, while keeping us all in stiches at her presentation. There were five speakers, each of whom delivered excellent speeches. Our winner was Coralie with a speech on the ten commandments of sex, which had us all rolling in the isles, even after she had resumed her seat. The speech was titled The Ten Commandments. Kirsten came second with her superb follow-up speech on climbing the mountain, despite not being able to use the slideshow that she prepared to go with the speech. Marius told us a little about his childhood and all the different places that he had gone, and the friends that he had made. This guy would make an excellent stand-up comedian! (Marius Makes Friends) He came third. The other two contestants were Lynda and Carla, who delivered good speeches too. Carla’s topic dealt with why people walk all over woman (Nice Girls Don’t get the Corner Office), and I for one want to borrow that book! Lynda (that’s my own humble self) told a story of a mouse who went in search of a groom for his daughter (The Mouse Bride). Because Coralie will be in China over the Area contest (5th October), her place will be taken by Kirsten. Just about every club member had a hand in the meeting somewhere – Narina was Chief Judge, with Sue, Michelle, Erich and Brandon (more about him in a bit) to assist, Tiaan to tally the scores and Zibu to keep the times. Of course, a competition would not be the same without guests. We were extraordinarily lucky to have six guests! Thank you Christa, Danie, Natalie, Ruby, Belinda and Berdine! We would also like to welcome our newest registered and paid-up member Marius! Brendan, Cecilee and Natalie have all said that they will be joining. Welcome to them as well. Our club is doing really well, and to all the people who are attending and making things happen, well done! And to all of those who are not, you are missing a lot! Don’t forget to pay your dues. Dues need to be paid by next week Friday or Tiaan will be after you like SARS (not the virus). Keep well and see you all on the 20th. Lynda Skinner VP Public Relations